


This Damn Sickness

by TrixxRem



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixxRem/pseuds/TrixxRem
Summary: Goings on at the Mustang household when they are struck down with the flu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa

There was nothing Roy Mustang hated more than being woken up at some un-godly hour of the morning. This particular morning was no exception. He rolled over and shoved his face in to his pillow in hopes that his headache would subside if he could hide his face from the sun. "I'm the mighty Flame Alchemist, hero of the Promise Day. How the hell has the common flu beat me down so hard?" he thought to himself. Roy rolled over once more, his stomach starting to churn. Groaning he pulls the covers up to his nose an rolls over yet again trying to get back to sleep.

Colonel Riza Hawkeye is a busy, hard working woman, but this week had been especially trying for her. Not only has her husband and commanding officer, Major General Roy Mustang, been struck down with the flu for the last two days, her son had also fallen victim to it four days ago. Dealing with a sick six year old was bad enough, let alone a six year old and an over grown six year old. The ache in her head, was not a good sign, she was of course getting sick as well. This was not a very happy day in the Mustang house hold.

\---------

Roy was woken up for the second time this morning by Riza crawling back into bed and pushing up against his feverish back. He rolled over and pulled her into his arms, not even considering the fact that she should be at work not in bed with him. It wasn't until she hastily pushed out of his grasp, out of the bed and made way for their bathroom that the reason dawn on him. The retching coming from the bathroom sounded awful, making him gag slightly. Begrudgingly he pulled himself out of bed, knowing that if Riza had what he and his son both had that she would be out of commission for the day. He pulled on his shirt he had angrily thrown off earlier and went to check on their son.

Roy was not surprised when he didn't find Maes in his bed, instead finding the poor boy asleep on the floor in the bathroom. 

"Come here buddy," he said picking the small boy up off the floor "come get in bed with me and Momma." As Roy walked into his and Riza's room, Riza walked out of the bathroom.

"I found him asleep on the bathroom floor again." Roy says laying Maes down on their bed. "How are you feeling? You've obviously caught this damn flu from either him or I." 

"I honestly haven't felt this awful since I was struck down with the desert flu during the restoration." She says crawling back into bed, pulling her son close. Maes curls up into a little ball and presses his face into Riza's chest. As Roy is pulling off his shirt his grumbling stomach decides that it's going to do more than just grumble. Knowing he wouldn't make it to the bathroom he grabbed the waste bin next to his night table just in time. 

"I take it you aren't feeling any better today." Riza mumbles from her place in the bed. 

"Not in the slightest." Roy whines while going to clean the waste bin in the washroom. Once his task was completed he returned to the bed and crawled in pulling his wife and sleeping son into his arms wrapping the blankets around them. Roy and Riza both fall into a restless sleep.

\-----

Two days passed and Maes was back to his rambunctious, healthy self. The same could not be said about his parents. Riza was in Maes' room throwing some clothes in a bag for him. Meanwhile Roy was slouched in a chair, phone lightly pressed to his ear.

"Hello Gracia, it's Roy."

"Roy, hello, this is a bit unexpected, how are you?" The voice of his late best friend's wife rang through the phone with a rather irritatingly chipper tone.

" Well that's actually what I'm calling about, both Riza and I are really sick. We were wondering if you could watch Maes for a few days, or at least until one of us gets over this flu." Roy explained to her.

"Roy, of course I'll take him for a few days, I know how you two must be feeling, Elicia had that flu that's been going around about two weeks ago. I will be by in about an hour to pick him up. Elicia will be so happy to happy to have her cousin around." Gracia replies and hangs up the phone. 

An hour later Roy is wrapped in a blanked on the couch watching Maes study his intro to alchemy book, when there is a knock at the door. Maes closes the book while Roy answers the door. On the other side of the door stands Gracia with a bag and a pot of soup.

"I figured you and Colonel Hawkeye hadn't eaten anything decent in a few days, so I brought some soup." She said moving into the apartment to set the pot and bag on the counter. "I also brought so fresh biscuits and the phone number to the best doctor in Central."

All Roy could do was smile thankfully at the wonderful woman in front of him. It's no wonder his best friend was head over heels for this lady. 

"Thanks again for taking him, it shouldn't be more than two days, Riza packed lots of clothes and two school uniforms. You shouldn't have to do any laundry for him." Roy said ruffling his sons hair.

"It's the least I could do after you guys took Elicia for a few day when I had to go to East City." She smiles walking towards the door.

"Okay Maes, be good for aunt Gracia, Momma and Dad love you." Roy said leading his boy to the door.

"Bye Dad, I hope you and Momma feel better soon." Maes hugged Roy around the waist and then was off with Gracia. Roy quietly shut the door and went back to the kitchen to put the food Gracia brought into the fridge. He wanted nothing more to crawl back into bed with his wife and sleep for the rest of the day.

Trudging back to his room, he surveys the downstairs area. It seemed like a mess compared to its normal pristine look. Blankets and pillows were thrown around and the was cups and and books and drawings everywhere. Deciding he was to tired to deal with it he makes his way up the stairs. The house had a putrid smell to it so he opened some windows as he went.

Walking into his and Riza's room he could hear the toilet flush from their bathroom. Instead of crawling into bed like he wanted he made his way into the bathroom and was greeted with the sight of his pale faced, sweating, messy haired wife with her face pressed against the toilet seat. He grabbed a cloth from the counter and wiped the sweat off of her neck and face.

"Roy, you don't have to do that, I know that you feel like shit as well." Riza mumbled from the place by the toilet.

"Riz, I don't care how awful I feel, if I can make you feel any better, I will. Now do you want me to carry you to bed or can you walk?" He soothed crouching next to her. She just shook her head and grabbed the counter and his shoulder and hauled herself off the ground. 

Once they had both returned to their bed, Roy pulled Riza into in chest and she buried her head in the crook between his shoulder and chin. Roy could feel her feverish temperature rolling off of her in waves. She on the other hand could feel his stomach rumbling, and the muscles contracting. Just as she stared to drift off she felt him pull out of bed and run to the bathroom. She could hear the retching, but she knew there was nothing left in his stomach other than bile to come up, neither had been able to keep anything down in three days. 

"Riz, I'm going to get in the shower, but if you want to join me we can take a bath instead." She heard him say from the doorway of the bathroom. "It doesn't matter either way, I just feel really gross, and I know you do to."

"Make it a bath, I'll be in in a few." Riza moaned, rolling into his pillow.

\-------

Roy hadn't felt this relaxed in almost a week, just sitting in a lukewarm tub with his wife leaning against his chest, not having to worry about what trouble his six year old was getting into. He didn't feel nauseous anymore, his stomach and back didn't hurt and his headache was starting to subside. He knew Riza was starting to feel better too. Her breathing was soft and not laboured like it had been for a few day, she had fallen asleep leaning on him and hadn't moved in the hour they had been laying there. Roy moved himself ever so slightly so not to wake Riza, clapped and touched his hands to the water, using his alchemy to warm the water. Reaching behind him, he grabbed a towel, pulled it off the rack. He stuffed it behind his head and laid back, sinking lower into the water as he did so.

When the water cooled again he pushed Riza forwards, not enough to wake her but enough that he could slide out of the tub and dry off. Once he was dry he grabbed the biggest, fluffiest towel they owned and gently lifted his, still slumbering, wife out of the water. Roy made his way back into their bedroom, being cautious not to bump Riza into anything on the way. Laying her on the bed he dried her off and slipped a pair of loose shots and one of his T-shits on her and a pair of soft pyjama pants onto himself. Roy Mustang, crawled into bed and pulled his beautiful, albeit ill, wife into his chest, pulled their comforter up to Riza chin and fell into the first restful sleep he had had in a week.


End file.
